


A Crying Shame

by AnonEhouse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Trapped in an unpowered puddlejumper, Rodney asks John to make the ultimate sacrifice.





	

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The energy vortex glowed and formed a ravenous, depthless mouth, growing to encompass the stalled puddle jumper.

Rodney sat down in the co-pilot's seat, and reached his hand over for John's, blindly, without taking his eyes off the vortex. "I'm so sorry, John." 

"There's gotta be something, Rodney." John grabbed Rodney's hand and held on tightly. "It can't end like this."

"I've cannibalized all the non-essential crystals, but we're one short, no matter what I do." Rodney looked at John. He reached out with his other hand to take John's chin and turn him gently towards Rodney. John's face was stoic, but his eyes... oh, his eyes. "John, in these last few moments, can't you... can't you let go? You don't have to keep up that strong, silent facade any longer. Not for me."

"Rodney..." John's voice trembled. "I can't. I never learned how."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you." Rodney stroked John's sharply stubbled chin. "Do it for me, John. Please?"

John's chin wobbled. "You know I can't resist those big, blue eyes." John blinked and squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them. "Just for you, Rodney." John wept a singular crystalline tear.

"YES!" Rodney crowed, grabbing the crystal and leaping up to put it in place in the gap in the circuitry. "God, I'm a genius! I knew you were holding out on me!"

John rolled his eyes and started the engines, shooting them safely away from the energy vortex, which pouted. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

"What are you ashamed of?" Rodney asked, slipping back into the co-pilot's seat. "This puts you one up on Chuck Norris! His tears can cure cancer, but he's too selfish to cry."

John huffed, but secretly, inside, he was smiling. Better than Norris. Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I just read a fic where John wipes away a stray tear and... my mind went to an evil place.


End file.
